Friendly Picnic
by rubyredroses1
Summary: Hungary longs to see her love Austria. Prussia & his younger sister Berlin, long to be reunited with Germany. To do that, they have to break through the Iron Curtain. Austria, Hungary, Prussia & Berlin must learn to work together. Co written with Stsenna.


Hi! OK, this was co written by me and stsenna (whom came up with most of the ideas while I just write it up). Just so you guys know, I'll be using my OC Berlin and this isn't entirely historically accurate. Historical events is the basis of it but we wanted to add epic fighting and stsenna wanted to add the AusHun (Sorry PruHun fans, please don't kill us!)

Anyway, we hope you guys like it!

Friendly Picnic

The year is 1989; East Berlin.

Prussia and his younger sister, Berlin, were deeply frustrated. On their side of the Berlin Wall, the living conditions for their people were falling behind the West and a rebellion in East Germany was inevitable. The people wanted to escape to the West, and Berlin and Prussia longed to see their youngest brother.

Everything seemed to happen so fast. Berlin and Prussia attempted rebellion and raising up riots in East Berlin, 1953. However, this attempt was quickly crushed by Russia. Then it was Hungary's turn to rebel in 1956, but this was also crushed by the Soviets. Later, Austria decided to declare his neutrality in 1955 but was still prepared in case of Soviet invasion, army positioned on his border with Hungary. Prussia knew that this also meant that Austria was more than willing to assist Hungary, without provoking the Soviet Union.

Then came the event that completely shattered Berlin; The Building of the Berlin Wall in 1961. She knew that her brothers would be split up, but she herself could only stay with one of them. After spending as much time as she could to resist but eventually made to decide, she knew that Prussia needed her in the East. You see, Berlin knew that her youngest brother, Germany, would at least have aid from his friends Italy and Japan.

Prussia had nobody on the other side and, no matter how much he'd hide it, Berlin knew how much he hated being alone. Germany understood this, and so the Germanic trio had to say their goodbyes.

Berlin was pacing round the front room of her's and Prussia's home. She grit her teeth, why hadn't Prussia come back yet? Every time Prussia left the house (being protective, he wouldn't let Berlin leave unless they working together to incite rebellion) Berlin would always grow restless and anxious waiting. Sometimes, she heard the loud cracking of Russian gunfire while he was out. When this happened, Berlin would look out all the windows to find the source. Then, the capital would mutter a prayer speedily in German, certain that Prussia had been found by the Stasi. But every time he would return, sometimes looking beaten, saying how he was "too awesome to be killed by commies" when Berlin asked how he was still alive.

Today was different. Berlin jumped on the phone as soon as she heard it ring, terrified that it was the Stasi informing her that her bruder was killed or captured. But then she heard a loud, obnoxious voice that could only belong to Prussia.

"BERLIN! Big news! BIG! The he she and her people have started dismantling the barrier!"

"Between her and Austria?" The girl replied in disbelief.

"DUH! I'll be back there soon and I'll tell you more!" Prussia answered.

"Be careful!" She warns.

"I'm always careful!" Prussia says cockily but reassuringly, hanging up.

000

Prussia had heard the news of Hungary's rebellion on the 2nd of May. It was now August and Berlin decided to take action. The people of East Berlin were now planning to escape to the West through Hungary and Austria. Prussia and Berlin supported this idea and decided to make a plan.

But for this plan, they would need Austria and Hungary's co-operation.

At first, Prussia completely and utterly refused the very thought. But after much lectures from Berlin, he grudgingly accepted after saying that the people came first. The duo decided to bring families to West Germany, since they were in the most need of money. After letting the families of Berlin know, the two contacted Hungary on the evening of August 4th.

"Hello?" Hungary's clear voice came at the other end of the phone. She sounded a little hopeful, speaking in German, unusually, as if she was expecting a certain German speaker.

Before Prussia could yell something stupid, Berlin snatched the phone. "Hungary, it's Berlin. Prussia and I need to get families from East Berlin to West Germany, I was wondering if you'd help."

Hungary paused for a moment, considering "Hmmm…I suppose I can help. As long as you're bastard of an older brother doesn't get in my way and leaves….Austria alone." Berlin, even though she's not the emotional type, could hear a twinge of loving despair in Hungary's voice as she uttered her beloved's name.

"Deal." Berlin agreed quickly. Prussia suddenly looked in horror and spoke to Berlin in an urgent whisper.

"What did you just promise her?"

"I said you wouldn't bother Austria, bruder."

"Awww….that's the fun part!" Prussia groaned. Berlin hissed at him to just accept the terms.

"Berlin, could I speak with Prussia for a moment?" Hungary politely requested. Warily, Berlin muttered a yes and handed the the phone to her older brother.

Scared, Prussia listened as Hungary's voice grew darker "Let me put this in terms even you can understand. I have a very rusty frying pan. Rusty frying pan plus your face equals tremendous pain for you. Now, the sooner we co-operate with Mr Austria, the sooner we get access to the West. The sooner we get access to the West, the sooner I get a new frying pan which means less pain for you. Do you understand, Prussia?"

Prussia gulped then squeaked a terrified yes. After a moment, he handed the phone back to Berlin.

"So where were we?" Asked Hungary, sweetly.

"Is there any way you can contact Austria?"

"Yup! But not directly. Someone in my government has contact with someone in Austria's government. I can ask him to deliver a message to Austria."

"OK. Call us again as soon as you know what Austria says." Berlin replied.

"Berlin before you go?"

"Ja?"

"Have you…heard any news from Germany?"

Berlin bit her lip. The mention of her baby brother was enough to make her heart ache and her throat run dry. "We…haven't been able to contact him, Hungary. Not since the wall was built."

"…Oh. I see. Well, bye." Hungary quickly hung up, leaving Berlin to revel in memories.

000

Two days later, Hungary called again, saying gleefully that Austria was more than willing to let the East German families through his country.

However, there was still the problem of Russian forces in Hungary; they would not let anybody pass through the Austro-Hungarian border.

Prussia, Berlin and Hungary spent many evenings on the phone coming up with a plan with Hungary still carrying messages from Austria. At last, Prussia and Berlin rallied families for the crossing on the afternoon of August 14th.

000

Prussia and Berlin gave each other smug smiles. So far, on that evening of August 14th, they had been very successful. They had guided about 600 East Germans through Hungary and they were camping out by the Austro-Hungarian a couple of miles away.

As the two looked up, they were suddenly faced with the gleeful personification of Hungary. Berlin jumped slightly in surprise. Prussia gasped;

"Jesus, he she! You scared the shit out of us!"

Hungary just smiled and stepped closer. "Austria is waiting for them on his side. He's got deutschmarks for the families to help them in the West." After this, she shot a smug smile of her own to Prussia. "Not so cheap now, is he?"

Prussia shrugged. Berlin frowned at the childhood rivals. "That's good of Austria. Now focus. We need to get these people across the border without attracting the Russians' attention. I think we should send of one or two families at a time, that won't be too noticeable."

Hungary nodded, determinedly "My people have torn very wide gaps in the barbed wire a couple of miles north. They can use that as a passage."

Receiving a nod from both Germans, Hungary, Berlin and Prussia made to alert the families.

000

Three hours later, Austria smiled at the last family whom expressed their deepest thanks to him. He called after saying you're welcome. As the family left his sight, he heard the loud Prussian call "That was the last one specs!"

With his first job done, Austria moved toward the government building on his border. Entering the building, Austria swiftly made for the phone. A security guard stopped him, asked for his identity and his purpose there.

"Personification of Austria. I need to make a phone call." He replied sharply in German. He pushed the guard aside and grabbed the phone, dialing a number.

"Good Evening, Germany. Any chance you could come see me at sunrise at your border with me? No, I'm not asking you to help me because I'm lost. I think you will be pleasantly surprised. Good, see you then."

Austria hung up and made his way back outside, satisfied with night's work. Only just because of the darkness, he spotted the figure of Hungary on the other side. He waved and nodded at her, as a sort of hello but also a signal.

Just before Hungary turned again, Austria realised that her smile could pierce the intense darkness of night.

"It is true what they say;" Austria thought happily "absence does make the heart grow fonder."

He decided that, as a contingency plan, he would have to go change into a more fitting attire and find an old chest he thought would be long forgotten by the sands of time.

It was time for phase two of Austria's plan.

000

Dashing giddily, Hungary found Prussia and Berlin gathering their things and making to leave.

"W-wait!" Hungary cried. The German brother and sister turn their heads, surprised. "You guys, come with me to Austria!"

"No way! I already co-operated with him, that's all the prissy bastard gets from me!" Prussia hissed. Frowning, Berlin clamped a hand over his big mouth.

"What mein idiot bruder means is, we need to be back in East Germany before sunrise otherwise the bastard Russia will find us and kill us." Berlin said, her voice low and wary.

"You'll be protected in Austria. Please?" Hungary pleaded with them. For the life of them, Prussia and Berlin couldn't understand why she wanted them to enter Austria, right here, right now. Especially Prussia, whom had invaded the nobleman's "manly tract of land" a few times over the past three centuries.

Unfortunately for the rebelling trio, Prussia's loud complaints had attracted unwanted attention from the Russian troops.

As seven Soviet guards with powerful weapons approached, Berlin latched onto Prussia's hand. They were outmanned and outgunned. It appeared their luck had run out. Hungary clenched her frying pan, Prussia held tightly on his sister's hand and Berlin shut her eyes, waiting for the bullet.

BANG!

Berlin opened her eyes slowly, to find all seven guards had been shot dead. Prussia and Hungary looked around quizzically, searching for their saviour.

Hearing footsteps, the three turned to the shadows covering the border in fog. An outline of a man with a rapier in one hand and twiddling a sticking up strand of hair. It appeared the man carried a musket in his holster; he spoke and stepped out of the darkness.

"Everybody kneel down. For Roderich Edelstein has taken to the battlefield."

Berlin's eyes widened in disbelief, she blinked. But the image of Austria actually being cool still stayed in front of her. His usual attire had been traded for a glorious gold version of it. He wielded a long rapier and a gun that looked like it belonged in the seventeenth century.

Prussia had his eyes closed after the initial sight and was muttering under his breath. "Oh gott…..Austria being awesome…I'm in hell, I'm in hell, I'm in hell…."

Meanwhile, Hungary was in heaven. Her hands clasped, she gave a watery smile and her green eyes were glowing with love and joy. Her dreams and hopes had come true. Her beloved was here, with her. She leapt toward him, and kissed him with utmost passion, love, urgency and desire. Austria held her close and ran his fingers through her pleasing hair. Suddenly, every cell in their bodies had become live wires, capturing the current of the others emotion and longing.

At last, Prussia snapped out of his trance. Berlin needed to give him a slap for that to happen however.

"No fair! How come he gets to be awesome? I should be awesome! Hence AWESOME PRUSSIA!"

Austria and Hungary turned to face a furious Prussian. Berlin approached her bruder and opened her mouth to say something-

"I'll be awesome too! LOOK!"

Berlin tried to speak again while Austria and Hungary looked annoyed at having their moment ruined. Suddenly, Prussia began singing in German.

"Shout out loud make lots of noise! There's damage to be done by the wunderbird boys! Gonna stamp on you, gonna hit you hard! Gonna send those commies to the breakers' yard! What's the word? WUNDERBIRD!"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Came the cracking of Russian gunfire. The four ducked immediately. When the sound faded, Austria turned to glare at the older German.

"Are you quite finished?" he asked venomously.

"Well, sorry!" Prussia hissed back.

"As you should be."

"Why, you…!"Prussia yelled in fury…

BANG! BANG!

More bullets came at them in a thundering shower. The three sprinted swiftly and dove into the dark bushes. They peered cautiously through the leering branches. Many guards were looking around frantically for them and shouting warnings in Russian.

"Oh, this is just wunderbar!" Berlin growled fiercely.

"Now what?" Hungary whipped her head round panicky at the trio of German speakers.

Suddenly, something hit her. Grinning, Hungary turned to Austria who was smiling as well.

"Why the hell are you two smiling?" Prussia demanded.

"And more importantly, why'd you take your glasses off, Austria? You never take them off." Berlin questioned further in a deeply irritated tone.

Austria had his head held high and spoke proudly but quietly "It appears my watch is indicating the designated time for these Soviet soldiers to…"

He paused for a moment and gracefully slid on his glasses.

"…come under my ownership." He finished.

Prussia looked deeply confused. Berlin sighed and translated "It's time for the Soviets to get owned."

"Oh! I knew that!"

"Now. You two," Hungary started in low whisper, gesturing at Berlin and Prussia, "will escape across the border to Austria. Roderich and I can hold them off and make our escape once you're safely across."

Berlin and Prussia nodded. "Don't get killed, he she. Prissy bastard." Prussia whispered solemnly with Berlin nodding in agreement. Austria and Hungary gave quick nods in return, surprised.

Silence passed for a moment.

Austria pulls out his gun. Hungary grabs her frying pan. Berlin and Prussia both drew their handguns.

"Alright. Let's go."

Prussia and Berlin suddenly jumped out and sprinted like there was no tomorrow. The Russians yelled after them, chasing furiously with their bullets leading the way. Berlin looked back alarmingly to see that Austria was now opening fire, blocking the soviets' route. Hungary had grabbed two of the guards and was now smacking them powerfully with the frying pan until they were barely conscious.

"Don't look back! We need to run!" Prussia shouted.

Berlin caught her breath and dashed swiftly, silently wishing to see Austria and Hungary alive.

000

It was sunrise and Prussia and Berlin were still waiting. The two had escaped the soviets successfully and were now at Austria's northern most border, seeing as it was the safest location from the Russians tracking them down.

Austria and Hungary had not yet arrived. Berlin paced round, in anxious wait, sometimes cursing in German. Prussia was unusually solemn. At last, Berlin sat beside Prussia in an exhausted state. Her older brother placed a comforting arm round her shoulders.

"What if they…didn't escape, bruder?"

Prussia smiled confidently and looked into her lavender eyes. "They're fine! Stop worrying! My awesomeness has even rubbed off on them!"

Silence befell them. Suddenly, a strange thing happened…

In front of the brother and sister, appeared a…piano?

Berlin's breath caught. She hardly dared to hope…

Then, in a blink of an eye, appeared on the piano bench; Austria and Hungary.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU DO THAT?" Prussia yelled. The couple simply smiled. Berlin smiled at them both.

"I'm glad you are safe." She said.

Austria approached Berlin. "I suppose you'll now resume your usual insults, ja?"

Berlin kicked at the mud a little and clenched her fists uncomfortably. "Actually…nein. I suppose we owe you this time." Austria nodded. "Do any shit to Germany and Prussia, though? Prepare to die!"

Austria shrugged. That was the closest he would ever get from her. Berlin would only co-operate with Austria for her brothers or her peoples' own good.

Hungary smiled at the other three. "We have one more surprise for you! Please look toward the horizon, Berlin! Prussia!"

Prussia gave her a look and stared at the horizon with Berlin at his side. After a couple of moments, a car could be heard.

"Is that a car?" Berlin asked. Prussia nodded, curiously. Indeed, a car came into the foursome's view. As it came closer, Prussia could see that the car wasn't a Trabant.

Berlin was puzzled too. "What car is that?"

Austria glanced at them "It's an Italian car. A gift to a friend of mine from Italy."

Prussia's jaw dropped. Berlin couldn't breathe for a moment.

They'd just realised where they really were. The southern border of West Germany.

Berlin broke into a jubilant grin. She shouted out, a new flame of hope, joy and energy ignited within her heart.

"BRUDER!"

Hungary and Austria looked at each other and smiled. Prussia began to laugh and pump his fist in the air.

"Bruder! It's us! Prussia and Berlin! Hey!" Berlin kept yelling and waving her arms. Ceasing, she turned despairingly to Prussia. "Prussia, he can't hear me!"

Prussia laid a reassuring hand on her left shoulder. "I got this!" He spoke calmly. Prussia took a deep breath and stood as close as possible to Austria's eardrums and screamed

"WEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSTTTTT!"

Austria collapsed, his head spinning. More shouting could be heard from the car, but it was distant to their ears. Hungary just managed to pick up on it.

"Ummm…maybe my german is wrong. But I think he's saying; Get out of the way, the brakes don't work?"

Prussia laughed. "Yeah, I think your German is off."

But the car roared closer, showing no intention of slowing down. Berlin's eyes widened as her younger brother shouted again.

"Move! MOVE! The brakes don't work!"

Suddenly the car crashed into the forgotten piano. The four just managed to dive out of it's path. As the dust cleared, Germany stumbled out with a strong look of embarrassment, relief and joy.

Berlin laughed and instantly leapt onto him. Uncontrollably, she began weeping with happy tears into his shoulder saying "Ludwig! Ludwig! I missed you so much!" Prussia paraded on over and asked how their kleiner bruder had lived without his awesomeness.

Hungary helped Austria up and looked at them, beaming. She had to admire the way that Prussia and Berlin could get the rare smiles and even rarer laughter out of Germany.

"He's paying for that." Austria quipped. Hungary simply told him to let them have their moment.

"How about we have ours? Your place, my dear Austria?" Hungary smirked suggestively, taking his hand. Austria nodded and they began to walk away, hand in hand.

Family love. Romantic love. Both were so different but the same in the way that they could always triumph over the odds.

…

I hope you all like this! Credit goes to StSenna for the ideas and credit to me for actually writing it :) By the way, check out St Senna's letter fic for Wy and mine I've done for Berlin, featured in this story! (Shameless plugging ftw! XP)

Review please and we hope you enjoyed!

xxrubyredrosesxx & StSenna


End file.
